Golden Tiger Silver Falcon
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: The conception of Chayton and the last months of Bryan's torture and groveling. Yaoi BryanxRei


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: This was supposed to be a Christmas story, but that didn't happen so I made it a birthday present for myself. I hope you all enjoy it.

Rei leaned back against Bryan, smiling as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Merry Christmas Bry." The Russian gently kissed the neko-jin's neck, moonlight eyes sliding shut. "Merry Christmas HWITP AMBO." Rei lightly elbowed the Russian. "You know how much I hate that name."

"Why do you think I use it?" One eye opened to find a golden orb staring at him, one fang peaking out. "I' am not a "he who is to perfect and must be obeyed" as you so elegantly put it." Bryan leaned forward and gently kissed Rei, tongue flicking out once teasingly. "You're right. You're nobody but my own sweet Rei." 

Bryan could feel the tenseness in Rei's lithe body. He rubbed his hands up and down Rei's back, trying to ease some of the tension. "Rei, what's wrong?" Rei looked up at the Russian, golden eyes slightly afraid. "Bry, I want a baby. It's just that I didn't grow up in a family and…." He was cut off as Bryan drew him in for a gentle kiss, tongue parting his lips with ease, drawing out a moan.

Bryan broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Rei's, arms drawing the lithe body closer. "Rei, we already had this conversation. I told you that I would love any baby we might have." Bryan found himself on the floor, staring up at the cream colored ceiling. Golden eyes swam into his view and he smiled at the happy gleam in the neko-jin's eyes.

"I love you." Long fingers tangled in the loose raven strands, drawing him down for another kiss. Rei let out a moan of pleasure as Bryan's tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing his tongue, brushing over his teeth. In one swift movement, Bryan flipped Rei on to his back, hand sliding up under the neko-jin's shirt.

Rei jumped as Bryan's cool hand touched his heated flesh. Bryan slowly stripped Rei's shirt off, making sure that his fingers brushed along the soft tan skin continuously. The neko-jin wriggled, gasping as Bryan trailed hot, wet kisses down his throat, hands running down to rest at the edge of his pants. Bryan bit down lightly on Rei's collarbone, licking the red flesh. "Bry...." another moan slipped from Rei. Pulling himself from the maelstrom of passion, the neko-jin tangled his fingers in the Russian's hair, gently pulling Bryan's head up. 

Half-hooded moonlight eyes looked up at him, cheeks slightly flushed. "Yes?" Bryan's voice was huskier then usual, causing Rei to shiver in anticipation. "As much as I love you, I don't want our child conceived on the living room floor." Bryan smirked; placing a kiss on the neko-jin's swollen lips. "You're hell bent on killing me aren't you?" Rei smiled. "No."

Bryan got to his feet, pulling Rei with him. The neko-jin looped his arms around the Russian's neck and pushed his body against Bryan's, wanting another kiss. Bryan indulged the neko-jin placing a kiss on his nose. "You're no fun." Bryan pushed him in the direction of the stairs. "I'm plenty of fun. You were the one complaining about the floor."

Bryan looked down at the bed they had shared for so long, thinking of how beautiful Rei would look lying there, with a swell of a baby growing in his tummy. Rei gave Bryan a questioning look, and Bryan seized the moment. Bryan pushed Rei down onto the bed gently, smiled into anticipating eyes, and proceeded to kiss every inch of his lover's hard body. Rei's eyes rolled back with pleasure, but he just had to look and watch Bryan as his lips traced each line of his muscles, hair tickling his stomach and torso. Bryan looked up to see Rei peering down at him with his two cute fangs hanging out over his lips. Bryan slid Rei's pants off, kissing his inner thighs as he did this. Rei's lower lip quivered with anticipation as a slow purr started in the back of his throat. Bryan smiled to himself as he slid his hand down over Rei's thighs between his legs in search of that certain spot that he knew drove Rei wild. 

The feline's eyes lit up as he moaned. Bryan had found his target. He kissed the tip of Rei's throbbing shaft, caressing it with his tongue while inserting one finger into the awaiting orifice. Rei moaned, "Please Bry, I need you." Bryan happily complied, first reaching for the lubricant and pouring a little out onto his hands. Rei watched all this through desire glazed, but loving eyes. He wanted, no, needed this, not simply for gratification, but for their future family. Someday. Bryan traced circles of lube around Rei's opening and slid his fingers in and out until he was satisfied that he would fit. Then slowly, he entered Rei. 

Rei's eyes closed with pleasure as he gripped the sheets. Their lovemaking was slow and unhurried, as Bryan took time to give Rei more pleasure than he'd ever had. Some say the passions of the flesh are nothing more than desperate grasping at something more that will never be, but as the sun rose the next morning, it found the lovers entwined in each other's arms, each blissfully in love and dreaming of each other. 

*****

Bryan rolled over, coming awake as he noticed the cold spot where his warm, lithe lover should have been. He was about to get out of bed when Rei came into the room, wrapped tightly in a black flannel robe, a small black box in hand. The neko-jin shucked the robe and climbed back into the bed, curling up against his lover, shyly handing him the box.

The Russian opened the box, moonlight eyes wandering over the contents. Inside lay two necklaces, one gold, one silver. The gold one was shaped like a tiger, tail curled around its legs, silver eyes seeming to burn with intelligence. The silver one was a falcon, wings flared, topaz eyes blazing defiantly.

Rei watched with lowered eyes as Bryan gently touched the necklaces. Rei could see his mate's confusion and decided to explain. "Among neko-jin it is common for one mate to get something that tie the two together, letting all others know who they bel-" Bryan pulled Rei into a gentle kiss, effectively silencing him.

`````````

Seven months later

``````````

Rei rolled over and poked Bryan, trying to wake his lover. The Russian slowly came awake. "What?" Rei moved closer to his mate, feeling chilled. "I want chocolate ice cream." Bryan looked at the clock. 3:00. He got out of the bed and quickly dressed. He smiled as the neko-jin rolled into his spot, a sure sign that he was cold. "And Bry?"

Bryan knelt down next to the bed, brushing back hair that had fallen into his mate's face. "Would you get another blanket out for me?" He nodded and made his way to the closet, finding a blanket by feel alone. He spread it over his mate, listening to the drowsy purr coming from the neko-jin. 

*****

Bryan made his way up the stairs, bowl of chocolate ice cream in one hand. He closed the door and turned on the light on the bedside table. "Rei." The neko-jin slowly sat up, golden eyes hazed with sleep. He grabbed the bowl from his mate and started eating the ice cream, purring in happiness.

Bryan slipped into the bed, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. He idly watched as Rei ate the huge mound of ice cream, taking time to lick all the ice cream off the spoon before taking another bite. The Russian slid his hand under his mate's shirt, resting on the neko-jin's stomach, searching for the movement he had felt before. Sure enough he felt a small roiling movement.

Rei set the empty bowl on the night table and slipped further under the blankets, resting his head on Bryan's shoulder. His mate's hand slid around to his back, rubbing in an attempt to ease his muscles. Though he hadn't gained much weight during his pregnancy what he had gained had strained his lower back. He placed a light kiss on Bryan's shoulder before sleep claimed him.

*****

"Bry?" There was a muffled thump from the living room. "Yes?" Rei got to his feet and stretched, absently rubbing at his stomach. He had to stifle a laugh as he looked in the living room. Bryan was covered in dust; his hair sticking up at all angles. "We need an armchair." The Russian started brushing himself down, watching as the dust fluttered to the floor. "Why? You already have me." 

The neko-jin smiled as he stepped into the room. "I know, but we have this huge empty spot and I think a chair would be the perfect thing to fill it." Bryan, in a rare show of submission, nodded. "Fine, but let me take a shower first." Rei sprawled out on the couch, watching his mate with half closed eyes. "But you make such a cute dust bunny."

*****

Rei dropped into the first armchair and frowned. "This one feels like sitting on a cement slab." Bryan silently sighed to himself, wondering how his mate had dragged him into this. "I don't see what it matters. You'll just end up sitting on me."

The neko-jin got to his feet and moved to the second one taking time to look at it from all angles before sitting on it. "True, but at least you can be comfortable too." He continued down the row, acting much like a cat searching for the perfect position to sunbathe in. He sat down in a dark green chair, nearly purring in delight. "This one. And his name shall be Lumpy."

*****

Rei was pushed into Bryan as a man roughly brushed past him in the foyer of the apartment building. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, hand resting on his stomach. His keen hearing detected the sound of his mate growling, muscles tensing in preparation for a fight. The neko-jin grabbed Bryan's wrist, nails resting against the pale flesh. "Bryan, don't. It's not worth it. I'll live."

Burning moonlight eyes watched as the man pushed past someone else, only half-listening to his mate. He allowed Rei to pull him to the elevator; his arm still protectively wrapped around the lithe body.

The moment they entered the penthouse a package, wrapped in shiny paper with baby booties was shoved in the neko-jin's hands. Bryan looked at the package warily. Tala was far to excited. "Tala, you do realize that it's a little early don't you?" The redhead shrugged. "So. Better early than never." 

Rei leaned back against Bryan and carefully slit the tape. Inside was a white box, slightly reminiscent of the kind found at expensive department stores. Rei opened the box and pushed aside the tissue paper, eyes widening in recognition. "Tala."

The Russian moved behind Kai, ready to dash to the kitchen if need be. Rei lifted a massive red shirt out of the box, fixing the redhead with a glare he had obviously learned from his mate. Bryan stifled a laugh as the tag flopped into view. Maternity stood out against the black tag in large white letters.

Rei got to his feet; eyes fixed on Tala with burning intensity. "Ivanhov, I hope you enjoyed your life." Kai didn't move wanting to see what his lover would do to get out of the mess he had gotten himself into. Rei moved around the edge of the couch with feline grace, stalking the redhead. "Tala, be very glad you can't get pregnant. You would be huge and I would shower you in maternity clothing."

The neko-jin found himself pulled over the arm of the couch, arms wrapping tightly around his waist, effectively keeping him from moving. Tala moved to sit back down next to Kai, eyes fixed on Rei who was trying to break free of his mate's arms. "You can get your revenge later." Rei gave up struggling, knowing that he would never break out of Bryan's embrace and that the Russian was right. "Fine."


End file.
